In known media distribution systems, media content can be delivered along with supplemental content. In some cases, the manner in which supplemental content is delivered is determined by the media distribution system. However, in some cases a user can subscribe to a service for customizing the amount of supplemental content that is delivered along with media content. Although many users do not choose to commit to a subscription model, the same users sometimes want to customize the amount of supplemental content that they receive. What is needed is a media consumption mode that allows a user to customize the amount of supplemental content they receive along with content received from a media distribution system without requiring the user to subscribe to a service.